Zarina
Zarina is a Dust-Talent fairy introduced in the 2014 film The Pirate Fairy. Appearances The Pirate Fairy Curious to learn more about pixie dust and what it could potentially do, Zarina secretly set about conducting her own experiments in defiance of Fairy Gary's orders to never tamper with pixie dust, and in the process innovated pixie dust alchemy. When one of her creations accidentally damages the Pixie Dust Distribution Depot, she offers to help fix the damage, but Fairy Gary tells her not to come back at all and that she is no longer a dust-keeper. Zarina leaves Pixie Hollow and joins up with a crew of pirates, where she promises to make their ship fly so that they can leave Never Land. The crew makes Zarina their captain. A year after her departure from Pixie Hollow, she returns to steal the blue pixie dust from the Pixie Dust Distribution Depot, using poppies grown with alchemized garden-talent dust to put the other fairies to sleep. She succeeds in stealing the dust and taking it back to her crew, where she uses it to finish creating a new pixie dust tree inside Skull Rock. However, once the new tree is working she is immediately betrayed by her crew, who never intended to let her remain captain any longer than they had to. She is taken captive by James Hook who puts her in his fairy lamp, but she is rescued by Tinker Bell and her friends who have come looking for the blue pixie dust. Zarina helps the others take the blue pixie dust back from Hook and his crew. Upon returning to Pixie Hollow, Zarina is greeted warmly by Fairy Gary and welcomed back. Tinker Bell informs Fairy Gary and Queen Clarion that Zarina has now mastered her new skill. Upon being asked by Fairy Gary whether this special talent of hers has a name, she answers: "Alchemy. Pixie Dust Alchemy." Trivia *Zarina is the third antagonistic fairy of the Disney Fairies Franchise after Vidia and Rumble. *It's possible that her name is a reference to her eyes as "Zarina" is an African girl name meaning "golden". *Zarina is incredibly strong for a fairy. Despite being six inches high, she is able to throw swords multiple times her own size, and both parries and pushes back the sword of a teenage male human. She is, however, still able to be trapped within a lantern. *Zarina's pirate outfit was designed by fashion designer Christian Siriano, who commented thus:'' "Old rings from a chest that she might have found, rope, a hairpin for a sword, leather from an old shoe for her corset, a lot of netting and cotton fabric from the ship's sail."'' http://blogs.disney.com/disney-style/news/2014/01/07/a-christian-siriano-style-pirate-fairy/ Gallery Zarina (before becoming the Pirate Fairy).png 1000px-Zarina-The Pirate Fairy.jpg Zarina fliegt.jpg ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy06.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy05.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy04.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy03.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy02.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy01.png Zanira.png Zarina Attack.png Zarina-disney fairy book.jpg Tink and Zarina-disney fairy book.jpg Zarina&Fairy Gary-PIRATE FAIRY page.jpg Zarina&James-Pirate Fairy book.png wind.PNG orange pixie dust.PNG discover wind.PNG DSCN1878.jpg Zarina- Pirate Fairy.jpg Disney The Pirate Fairy Zarina.jpg Disney The Pirate Fairy Captain Zarina.jpg|Captain Zarina:Dust Keeper fairy(Ambitious,Curious and Passionate) Disney Fairies Zarina A Cunning Captain.jpg 85EEDC84-B026-4519-8E4A-BCC5DEFBF012.jpeg Category:Never Fairies Category:Dust-talent fairies Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Fairies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Film Characters